


12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 10

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Vacation, Fluff, M/M, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili had been sceptical, but maybe this was just what they needed.(The world could just spin on without them for a while.)
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Posted here with permission, and can be found on Tumblr [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189809823699/12-days-of-christmas-day-10-stories-inspired-by)

* * *

Kili had been unsure about this.  
Two weeks out in the middle of nowhere.  
No phones.  
No Internet.  
No way for anyone to reach them in an emergency.

It sounded like the set up to a horror movie.

But Fili had been getting more and more stressed. Exhaustion painting deep shadows under his eyes and making his usual healthy parlor sickly pale instead. 

There was none of that now. 

His brother was glowing, the fire light illuminating his soft smile while he read one of the books they had brought.  
Actual paper book. 

Kili couldn't remember when he had last seen him with one of those.  
Fili loved reading, but with the constant stress of his work, he counted it as a success if he found the time for an audio book during commuting.  
Used to be that they would lie down in the evening, book in hand, and read together, jokingly competing about who could do the voices better.  
When was the last time they did that?  
Had it really been so long that he couldn't remember? 

Kili breathed.  
Felt the warmth of the cup in his hands, how each sip seemed to spread through his whole body.  
The contrast between the gentle warmth of the fire and the cold glass through which he watched the world pass them by. 

He had been unsure about spending this year's Christmas off the grid, away from family, friends and work calls that couldn't wait. 

But Fili had been right.  
This was the best present they had ever had.  
This was just what they needed. 

-

The little cottage was cozy and warm and perfect for long drawn out cuddling sessions in the morning - or whenever they ended up waking up. It was hard to say with most of the day staying dark, and no clocks to tell the time. 

Unlike Kili's initial fears, the boredom never came.  
There had been so many things that had fallen on the wayside.  
The recipes he had wanted to try out and never had, the books they had on their "to read" shelf for so long now they might as well only be decoration.  
The soft smiles, the laughter, hours of hours just talking, and cuddling and enjoying each others presence in the absence of anywhere else to be. 

It was bliss. 

They spent days not leaving the bed for anything but quick indulgent finger foods, too busy remapping all the little spots that drove the other wild.  
Hours spent in the kitchen, experimenting with the different fruits and spices in their pantry, trying to find _their_ recipe - a mulled wine that would catch this feeling of calm and contentedness the moment they smelled it.  
Long evenings stretched out on the sofa, enjoying the flickering flames or the soft rumble of story after story, changing positions whenever they felt like it and softly bickering and dreaming and loving, letting their pieces grow together again, stronger than ever before.  
Intertwined.  
One. 

-

They didn't have fireworks.  
Or frantic well wishing calls and messages.  
They had snow.  
And moonlight through the window.  
Endless expanses of stars, enjoyed wrapped in the warmth of their blankets and each other.  
They had this. 

It was better. 

-

When their life called, and a car broke the silent spell, they were oddly forlorn. They loved their lives - busy, fast paced, always somewhere to be, another adventure waiting just around the corner. 

But this... they loved this, too. 

Kili discreetly asked about booking the same cabin next year while Fili did a quick last check to ensure they hadn't forgotten anything.  
They had a flight to catch, work mails to catch up on, a life waiting for them within the phones and electronics they had left behind. 

But there was still time. 

And in the moment just before liftoff, Kili gave voice to a stray thought, the beginning of something new. 

"I think I could spend my whole life like that. As long as I spent it with you."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://patchworkideas.tumblr.com/post/189812005040/gatheringfiki-the-following-ficlet-was-written)


End file.
